Darwinia (world)
Darwinia is the digital world created by Dr. Sepulveda and inhabited by the Darwinians. Description Darwinia is set up as a giant, incomplete geodesic sphere, with many triangular sections missing. Through the incomplete sections of the sphere, one can see the vast array of network connections adjacent to Darwinia like interconnected stars twinkling in a vast, black sky. Darwinian is quite a primitive world made of basic polygons. The "Sphere" is actually layers of terrain, that form into a curvature with the closet layers to the Soul Repository being lit up the brightest, and the further away being the dimmest. The world is designed so all areas face the Soul Respository, allowing the Darwinian Lifecycle to occur no matter where they died or are destined to be reborn. The sheer size of Darwinia is so great that one cannot see the curvature of it from the surface. It appears flat when players in either game go into 1 loction.Due to its size, the Darwinians, and by in turn later the Multiwinians, are still discovering new locations themselves. It is unknown exactly how big the world is, though any new area becomes a new battlefront for fighting among the Multiwinian tribes. The majority of Darwinia's surface is dotted with island chains that form sectors, each with a unique name. These islands as well as the sectors are separated by vast oceans which the Darwinians cannot cross without aid. The sky is covered with pixel-like clouds, providing weather. The Sea around each island is deadly to the Darwinians and kills them instantly, leaving limited methods of travel between locations. Some islands are a luscious green, while others are icy cold, mountains form on others and flat plains dominant others still. Every so often, you find statues and buildings built by the Darwinians as part of their various projects. The Darwinians, later Multiwinians, tend to live on the inner surface of this sphere closet to the Soul Repository. This is both owed to it brightness and its links to the outside world. The only reason the Multiwinans later venture into the dim areas of their world is to fight with each other; these areas have little value otherwise. In the dimmest areas the Virus lurks, feeding off of Ghosts after it was pushed back. The impact of the Virus can be found in these areas; twisted terrain remains wherever it has held its ground the longest. Other areas are battered from the Endless War; there is very little of the original Darwinia beauty left. The final thing to note is that while its inhabitants have a impact on the environment, the environment also has a impact on its inhabitants. Both Yellow Tribe and Blue Tribe Mutliwinians came from such a thing. Beyond Darwinia The Darwinians are currently restricted to their world, however, there is indication that they have a form of "space" like in the real world as previously mentioned. This "Space" is actually various networks and connections to the world beyond their own, in short the Internet. This is a great curiosity to them and they even sent rockets to investigate - though it is unknown what became of these Darwinians. History Pre Darwinia Darwinian is part of the Darwin Digital Life Project, it was created to be a virtual theme park with locations and residents, the Darwinians, that could evolve. It was a way of studying the changes made to data over time and learn how AI interact and adapts according to challenges presented to it. Darwinia was the most notable of his ongoing projects and came consume much of the Dr's time. The world was designed to be a digital theme park, with ever adapting AI lifeforms within. The world itself was designed to be vast with various terrain for the Darwinians to survive in. Darwinia remained open and a link to the location was found from his computer directly into Darwinia. The Darwinias built various building in their world and areas such as the Mine allowed them to harvest polygons to make other items. The world was eventually cut off, this was mostly due to the Darwinians own curiosity getting the better of them and allowing a Virus to enter their world. In an effort to stop further viral infections entering the world the Dr turned all access off. Darwinia Despite all access to the world being cut off, the Player in Darwinia manages to access the world through an unknown means, likely via hacking. They arrive soon after in Garden and through the game visit and clean various areas. The Dr. notes in the end he was unable to fix the world and Darwinia had grown to a project he no longer could handle on his own, ending his years of being a recluse. The player, and in turn the Darwinians, is given the tools to shape the world. Post Darwinia As the Darwinians were granted the means to manipulate their world and alter its landscape after the events of the first game, this allowed them to change their own environment. Their projects became even more ambitious and even aimed for the skies beyond Darwinia. As they changed from the Darwinian race into the Multiwinian race, the tool became a means to create weapons of mass destruction. Most of Darwinia is now in a constant state of fighting and has been since the start of the Endless War. The landscape has been impacted by the creation of things such as weapons of mass destruction. There are fragments of the remains of the more peaceful times still around despite this as well as sites such as fortresses from their war with the Virus. Locations There are many sectors explored in both Darwinia and Multiwinia: *Soul Repository * Garden * Containment * Generator * Mine * Yard * Soul Receiver * Pattern Buffer - Home of the mechanism of the same name * Biosphere * Temple * Escort *The Eternal Guardians *Hamburger Hill *Barriers to the Progress *Shrine of Memory *The Bitter Front *Field of Unending Dawn *Leap of Faith *The Holy Tree *A Monument to the Heavens *Pursuit of Victory *The Deceitful Vale *The Walled Garden *The Barbs of Madness *The Mountain of Lost Souls *The Unending Peaks *The Bloody Shrine *Price of War *The Melting Pot *The Tortured Expanse *Field of Unlife *Scorched Earth *Maze of Despair *Beneath the Baleful Eye *Dog Green Sector *The Woeful Plateau *The Third King *Fort Zulu *The Hard Way *Beyond the Pale *The Last Stand *Bridge of Light *Echoes of the Future *Stairway to Heaven *The Second Beginning *Wake of Eternity *Heart of Chaos *Threads of Fate *Confrontation Point *The Eye of the World *The Bleak Mountains *The Apex of Infinity *The Wheel *Upon the Blazing Sea *Gridlock Trivia *Darwinia is designed to resemble 3D imagining for the most part as handled by computers of the 80s, which is why the games landscape is basic polygons. Various items such as the Darwinians resemble "2D within 3D" entities, made popular by games such as "Doom" or "Duke Nuke'em 3D". The trees are formed from simple fractural designs. Though these resemble primitive technology, the actual overall look is more advance with gradient shading that would not be present in the 80-90s on this level of detail or refinement. Category:Darwinia